Sanguine Bindings: Ruler of the Shadows
by Higuchimon
Summary: On his second trip to the Digital World, Daisuke is captured by the Kaiser. Time to learn a little about the guy he's just started fighting. Like the fact he has sharp, pointy teeth and a thirst for more than conquest. [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** Ruler of the Shadows  
 **Characters:** Ken, Daisuke|| **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke/Daisuke x Ken  
 **Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 500|| **Chapter Count:** 1/40  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing Challenge, J8, multichap with more than 25 chapters; One Ship Boot Camp, #31, ancient; Valentine's Day to White Day 2016, day #13, drabble novel about your OTP (Ken x Daisuke); Advent Calendar 2016-2017, day #7, Diversity Writing Challenge, J8, 25+ chapters; Halloween Drabble Collection Celebration  
 **Notes:** In the setting of this story, these are the differing points: the Chosen are roughly five years older than in canon, meaning that Ken, Daisuke, Takeru,  & Hikari are sixteen, while Miyako is seventeen, and Iori is fourteen. There are some other differences, but those will be revealed during the course of the story. Except for this: this story will involve vampires. It begins in episode 2, once Daisuke's been captured.  
 **Summary:** On his second trip to the Digital World, Daisuke is captured by the Kaiser. Time to learn a little about the guy he's just started fighting. Like the fact he has sharp, pointy teeth and a thirst for more than conquest.

* * *

Daisuke struggled, fingers clutching fruitlessly at the dirt walls as the Digimon dragged him away from his friends. The light vanished, no matter how hard he fought, and the Digimon grabbing him yanked him away.

"V-mon!" he shouted, the word falling flat and unheard. He thought he'd seen his partner coming after him, but getting dragged into a tunnel against his will meant he wasn't exactly sure of anything right now.

"Daisuke!" There he was! "Where are -"

"Take the Digimon to the fortress," a voice interrupted, cold and unyielding and merciless. "Put him in one of the cells."

Daisuke couldn't see anything but from what he could hear, some Digimon he couldn't see had hold of V-mon and dragged him away. He struggled against the one gripping onto him and tried to see who did the talking.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Wait, he knew. Only one person made sense. "Are you the Digimon Kaiser?"

"That I am." That same relentless voice and now it sounded that much closer to him, but he hadn't heard any footsteps. He wasn't even certain of where he was at the moment, other than somewhere very dark. "And you are Motomiya Daisuke."

That sent a small chill down Daisuke's back. He wasn't used to people that he didn't know knowing his name. Especially ones that he was kind of fighting. He didn't know if it counted as 'fighting' if he'd only started the day before.

Light flared all around, not normal electric light or sunlight or moonlight. Pale and sort of blue-ish, and just bright enough so that Daisuke could see a corridor in front of him, where the earth tunnel became steel walls.

Far too close to him stood a tall, slender figure, most of his face hidden behind a strange mix of a visor and a pair of oversized sunglasses, wrapped up in a blue and white uniform with a flowing cape.

"Who dresses you?" Daisuke wanted to know. The Kaiser bared his teeth and the first thought on Daisuke's mind was that that was supposedly a smile.

The second one came slipping out on the heels of his first question. "Why do you have fangs?"

"I would think that even you could understand why. Have you ever known a vampire who didn't have fangs?"

"Never known a vampire at all," Daisuke retorted, trying not to remember a certain time when he was a child…

The Kaiser stepped closer and set his hand against the curve of Daisuke's jaw. "You and I have a great deal to discuss. You're trying to interfere in my game and I refuse to have that."

"Game?" Daisuke tried to shake his head, but that grip kept him from moving. "Look, just let me and V-mon go and stop trying to conquer this world and that's it."

He couldn't speak after that. The Kaiser's grip tightened, his eyes too large and too dark and too enthralling. "Motomiya Daisuke. _Shut up_."

Against his will, Daisuke shut up.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** I can't keep away from KaiDai. And I don't really want to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 1,000|| **Chapter Count:** 2/40

 _Perfect._ Digimon Kaiser had seen so many people fall into the grip of his power. Seeing Motomiya Daisuke do it provided a thrill he'd seldom experienced.

For a few moments he continued to study his captive, considering his options. Then he spoke again.

"Follow me."

Motomiya followed along as Kaiser stalked toward the corridor, silent without and likely raging within. Kaiser didn't care about his internal struggles, so long as he obeyed orders.

 _Those others will be searching for him. Annoying._ With a few muttered words, he sent slaves off to deal with those pesky intruders. With the only one of them who could evolve now following tamely at his heels, he didn't expect many problems.

But he hadn't gotten as far as he already without learning how to deal with unexpected issues. They wouldn't have come here if they didn't think they could do something to fight him. Just because there was one of those 'Digimentals' didn't mean it was the _only_ one.

So he already had more of his intelligent slaves looking around for anything else that could be one. He would take care of _this_ carrier personally.

He came to one of his examination rooms and gestured Motomiya inside. His fangs itched as he did; he hadn't fed in too long, putting his plans for world domination first.

Perhaps… yes. He could do that. It would make Motomiya even more useful than Kaiser originally thought possible.

He stepped up behind Motomiya, releasing him from the grip on his mind, and allowed a few moments for the redhead to recover his senses and look around, confusion radiating off of him.

Then he wrapped one arm around Motomiya and pulled him close, tracing his tongue down the other's neck.

"I have such plans for you," he murmured, enjoying the way his captive wriggled helplessly. "You are going to be very useful to me."

He didn't wait for Motomiya to make one of those foolish protests about how he'd never do anything Kaiser wanted. Instead, he buried his fangs deep into Motomiya's neck, easily finding the right spot so that sweet nourishment flowed past his lips.

Doing this also made it far, far easier for him to sense what was on Motomiya's mind. He wasn't surprised at what he felt.

Confusion. Concern. Anger. Fear – oh that was so lovely. The desire to get away. The knowledge that he couldn't.

The awareness that his blood was being drunk.

The awareness that he couldn't resist.

Kaiser kept himself from draining the other dry by sheer force of will. Motomiya tried to resist, though he couldn't even move properly. Kaiser released him, pleased to see that it took only a moment or two for his captive to slump down to his knees, too weak to move away.

"Wormmon," Kaiser said, licking his lips clean. "Bring my guest food." One had to take good care of one's slaves, especially when they were as delicious as this one.

Not to mention as useful, as well.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** This is only the beginning of what Kaiser has planned for Daisuke. And I'm reasonably certain there will be a rating increase at some point. Not yet, though. They barely know each other!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 1,500|| **Chapter Count:** 3/40

* * *

Daisuke tried to raise his head and couldn't get it to stay up for more than a few seconds before it fell back down again. His neck throbbed and he wasn't sure if he could get up if his life depended on it. He couldn't completely wrap his head around what had happened. He hardly fully understood where he was at the moment, except in some place that he didn't want to be.

Something touched his lips and he parted them without thinking. The next moment, whatever it was moved into his mouth and he licked at it, tasting some kind of meat. He chewed it, still too worn out and hurt to think about what he was doing or why it seemed someone was feeding him. Piece by piece he ate, accepting small drinks of tea, until whoever it was stopped.

By then his head didn't ache as much, though his neck still gave him trouble. He blinked, trying to work his way through all of this, and looked up carefully.

Only a pace or two away stood the Digimon Kaiser, a very satisfied expression on his face. Daisuke struggled to get up at the sight of him, but his legs still wouldn't support him. All he could manage was a half-stumble that brought him right back to his knees.

"Stay like that," the Kaiser said, catching Daisuke's attention. As soon as he understood the words, Daisuke found himself unable to move. He wanted to rage and scream; he wanted to do something that wasn't just be partially collapsed on the floor in front of this guy.

But he couldn't do anything. Not even move back when Kaiser reached his hand out to him.

"Give me those devices of yours."

Daisuke wanted to protest that he didn't know what the Kaiser was talking about. His lips didn't make any words and his hands dipped into his shirt to pull out his Digivice and D-Terminal, handing them over to Kaiser without a moment of hesitation.

Why did he keep doing this? Why did he just do what Kaiser wanted without any protest?

Kaiser met his eyes and Daisuke could feel his own will draining away, replaced by the desire to please this person, who was clearly so much stronger and better than he was.

"You belong to me, Motomiya Daisuke," Kaiser murmured, cupping his hand on the side of Daisuke's face. "You're going to help me take over the Digital World and defeat anyone who stands in my way. What do you think of that?"

 _No! Not gonna!_ Daisuke's thoughts raged. His voice spoke differently.

"As you wish, master." He didn't even sound like himself! But Kaiser smiled a very approving smile.

"I thought that's what you'd say. Such a _good_ boy you are."

Daisuke could see a tinge of red on the Kaiser's teeth. He shuddered, or wanted to. Blood. _His_ blood.

"Now, listen to me, very carefully. I have your orders."

Kaiser began to speak, and Daisuke listened.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** I am quite enjoying writing this. But I usually do enjoy making Daisuke's life miserable anyway. ;) But it's not so bad, is it? Except if you count being the Kaiser's dinner...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 2,000|| **Chapter Count:** 4/40

* * *

Kaiser stroked his fingers through Daisuke's hair, pleased to see the other drink up his commands like the most delicious of spring waters. He'd never met someone so utterly willing and eager to do as he was told. Even the Digimon needed to be forced to obey him and the minute their Rings broke, they left.

He didn't have a Ring on Daisuke – he didn't know if they would affect humans and he had other ways to get them to do as he wished – but Daisuke obeyed him eagerly regardless.

Perhaps he wouldn't if Kaiser hadn't feasted on his blood and manipulated his mind. But Kaiser had and Daisuke did and it was time to set up the next stage of the show.

"Master," Wormmon murmured, peering in. "The spies came back. Two of the other humans have Digimentals now."

Kaiser pursed his lips, thinking. He knew what he wanted to do but certain details remained undecided. "Take V-mon to the cliffs and have him chained up there. I'll deal with Motomiya myself."

Wormmon nodded and hurried away. He was a loyal little bug, though not nearly as useful for fighting as Kaiser could've wanted. Still, he made up for it in other ways.

Now Kaiser turned back to Daisuke, kneeling so humbly and beautifully as his new master's feet. Kaiser tilted the other's head up to look into his glazed eyes.

"Remember, Motomiya Daisuke, that no one is to know that you serve me now. That will include you defeating some of my slaves, but I will understand and you are forgiven already."

He stroked the side of Daisuke's face, pleased to see the other leaning into his touch. Less than an hour had elapsed since he'd taken him prisoner and already Daisuke knew who his master was and what his new place in the world was.

"Yes, master," Daisuke murmured, and Kaiser petted him in approval. He'd seldom given thoughts to anything romantic or even carnal, but Daisuke _pleased_ him so much that he found himself thinking of other needs his new slave could fill once these new opponents had been cleared out of his way.

Daisuke arched into his touch and Kaiser ran his fingers down his slave's cheek and cupped his chin.

"Make me happy, Daisuke, and I will make _you_ happy. Do you understand?"

A small, kitten-ish mew slipped out from between Daisuke's lips at the words.

"I understand, master."

Kaiser bent and pressed his lips against Daisuke's forehead. He would save a true kiss and more praise for when this piddling little skirmish – he refused to call such a thing a war – would be over with.

It surely couldn't take that long. No more than a handful of days at most.

But now, it was time to send Daisuke back to those who called themselves his friends. And just in case they were cannier than he thought – which he doubted – Kaiser would be there to watch this 'rescue'.

He did love a good show.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Any relationship upgrades (i.e., Kaiser and Daisuke doing the horizontal mambo) will not happen until the Chosen know who Kaiser really is. And _what_ he really is. So they can be properly horrified. So, in-story, that's at least a couple of months.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 2,500|| **Chapter Count:** 5/40

* * *

"Daisuke, are you all right?" Takeru peered closely at him, blinking some as he reached over to try to touch the bruise on the other's neck. "What happened? Was it the Kaiser?"

Daisuke laughed, rubbing the back of his neck a little sheepishly. "Yeah. When he showed up, I tried to grab him and I guess he didn't like it, since he grabbed back."

"He's a real pain," Takeru agreed, pulling his hand away. The bruise looked like it hurt. "You should probably have Jou-san take a look at it."

 _It doesn't look like someone grabbed him there._ He'd seen hickeys before and while this didn't look _exactly_ like one, it was the closest thing he could think of.

He didn't want to think about it, though, because why would the _Digimon Kaiser_ put a hickey on _Daisuke_? And Daisuke would say something if he had, wouldn't he?

The worry nibbled at the back of Takeru's mind as they headed for home, all of them glad to have rescued Daisuke and found two more Digimentals. There had to be others out there, ones that matched the other Crests, but no one could guess on who might be able to lift them.

Fretting over that gave Takeru a lot more to think about than anything else that had happened that day, especially how the Kaiser avoided coming close enough for them to see him and how close they'd come to losing Daisuke in the first place.

 _Why did he just leave Daisuke out there like that? Chained up to a cliff? It doesn't make sense._ If he wanted to take away their biggest asset at the time, then putting Daisuke where he could be rescued just didn't make sense.

 _I probably shouldn't overthink this, though,_ Takeru decided. _He made a mistake, that's all. He didn't think we'd be able to do anything. He didn't know about the other Digimentals. He might not even know about the Crests._

"Hey, Daisuke," Takeru called. "Did he say anything to you? I mean, anything so we can figure out what he's planning to do next?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Just a bunch of stuff about how we're going to lose. Half of it sounded like he ripped it off of one of those really cliché movies."

Of course. The bad guy didn't always spill his guts to the prisoner. They couldn't get that lucky. Would've been nice, though...

Takeru did his best to put all of that out of his mind. They'd made it through the first strokes of what was probably going to be a really long fight, and the sooner they appreciated what progress they could make, the better.

What mattered most would be finding the other Digimentals before the Kaiser did. He might not be able to lift them himself – at least Takeru _hoped_ that he couldn't – but he could probably make it beyond impossible for them to get to them, and the more Digimon they had who could evolve, the better.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Well, it wasn't really a hickey, but it was a hickey's first cousin? Not that Kaiser wouldn't leave one if it occurred to him (eventually), but dinner comes first, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 3,000|| **Chapter Count:** 6/40

* * *

Kaiser very much enjoyed being what he was. It gave him advantages in this war that the Chosen could not dream of. Not only did their so-called leader follow his every whim – they had no idea that he could replace towers in the blink of an eye when he so chose so how many they destroyed meant very little to him – but he could follow them when they had no idea that he could.

But it was Daisuke who proved the most useful and interesting source of information and assistance in the weeks after this conflict began.

 _Yagami Hikari, Takaishi Takeru, Inoue Miyako, and Hida Iori._

Their names, their classes in school, their addresses, ways to contact them, their particular interests, the strengths and weaknesses of their Digimon, Daisuke revealed all of that. Not at once, as he didn't know it at once, but as he watched and learned and fought, he passed it all on to his master. Anything Kaiser didn't notice for himself or had no way to access it, Daisuke more than likely did.

Kaiser rewarded his favorite pet, of course. Not only did he make a point to feed from Daisuke at least twice a week, and to give him the special restorative food that would keep him on his feet after that, but as the days slid by, he discovered other ways.

A simple touch brought more pleasure than he would've expected, with a few words of praise sending Daisuke soaring in delight.

"So they have allies among the Digimon, from their first trip here?" Kaiser murmured to his pet, seated obediently and comfortably at his feet.

"Yes, master," Daisuke murmured back, his head resting against his lord's leg. "They haven't talked about them before or I would've told you."

Kaiser ruffled Daisuke's hair. "Of course you would." Daisuke's loyalty and obedience could only be rivaled by Wormmon's. "Have they mentioned any others since, though?"

That whole mess with Andromon proved more fruitful than Kaiser first imagined. Now he knew that Evil Rings could only exert a limited amount of control over Perfect level Digimon. He would have to fix that soon. And with this information about the allies of his enemies…well, he had plans in the nascent stages now.

"Nothing yet. I can ask if you want me to."

"You do that," Kaiser said, nodding. "Let me know anything they say." His orders needed to worded well. If he told Daisuke to just tell him 'anything interesting', then something could slide through the cracks. _He_ would decide what was interesting, once he had the information itself.

Daisuke nodded, before he sighed a reluctant sigh. "I should go home, if you'll allow it, master. Jun's out, but she'll be back soon, I know."

Ah, yes. His sister. Kaiser refused to hear much about her. The idea of siblings disturbed him on a level he didn't like. But now he waved one hand. "Go."

He would learn more later. He already had much to think about.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Inching forward, inching forward. Daisuke's mind is an interesting place at the moment. And the reveal is going to happen in a different way from canon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 3,500|| **Chapter Count:** 7/40

* * *

Daisuke settled himself on his bed, arms folded underneath his head. Chibimon hadn't moved from when he'd left, but he seldom did when Daisuke went to report to his master.

 _I guess Master did something so he wouldn't._ He wasn't entirely sure of what Chibimon knew about his different loyalties. He wouldn't ask Chibimon just in case the little guy didn't know and he wouldn't ask his master because that wasn't his place.

But as long as everything worked out, it didn't matter. Even when Master decided games with the Chosen ended, then he and Chibimon would still be safe. Master promised him that much, as long as he remained obedient and loyal.

Daisuke couldn't even comprehend not doing as Master told him to do. Obedience caused no problems, especially since when he was around the other Chosen, it was almost like Master _wasn't_ his Master. He could say and do things just as if he wasn't his Master's pet.

But whenever he wasn't with them, he knew who he belonged to, and he couldn't have been happier about it.

Thoughts of his Master drifted through his mind. He'd never seen the Kaiser's full face, but he didn't need to in order to know who he served. What he could see, he knew was amazingly beautiful, with wonderful eyes and a sharp smile, and such kind, gentle, firm hands.

His heart thudded at the memory of his Master's touch. He'd only kissed a couple of people in his life, enough so he had a rough idea of how it was done, but now thoughts of what it would be like to have his Master's _lips_ on him would be – and not when the Master fed – gathered in the depths of his mind and waited for when he had nothing else to think about to fill his imagination.

Could that happen? _Would_ that happen? His dear, wonderful, amazing Master, who ruled him so completely, made him feel safe and secure and wanted and treasured, who gave him a role to perform, could want him as other than a spy and a food source?

Daisuke wasn't certain if it were possible, but more and more he thought that he wanted it to be. To see those wonderful eyes looking at him, feel those strong hands on him, rich lips touching all over his body…

"Daisuke, are you done with the shower? I need it." Jun tapped on the door as she talked, peering inside. He stared back at her. "Well?"

He waved a hand. "Go ahead." He'd taken his bath before going to report, knowing that she'd want it. Now the two thoughts mixed, bathing and Master, and he bit off a groan as he looked away from the door.

Jun blinked, then shook her head. "I don't want to know what you're thinking about. Good night." She shut the door before he could say anything else. But that was all right. He had far more to think than say right now.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Daisuke's getting some thoughts that I'm sure at least some of you want him to have. The time is coming...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 4,000|| **Chapter Count:** 8/40

* * *

Three months. Three months since the day they'd come to the Digital World and he'd acquired Daisuke the day after that. He'd learned so much, enough that he could've taken them all with ease within the first weeks. But the more time passed, the more he decided that he would make their defeat something epic. Something worthy of bards to sing of, if Digimon had bards.

And if there would be any to sing about what happened.

Kaiser made his plans with the greatest of care. He spoke nothing of this to Daisuke; he wouldn't need to know. Daisuke could and did obey him at a single word and that was all that was necessary.

Now the time came.

The Chosen gathered in the Digital World, pounding on one of his towers yet again. He'd already made plans to repair the damage after they left, once he saw who they put in place as the guardian. Sometimes he took a place back. Sometimes he didn't. He would have them all in the end, so whether or not he recovered one right away didn't matter a great deal.

As the spire blew, he reached out toward Daisuke with the bond that tied his servant to him.

 _Daisuke._

The Chosen watching saw nothing. But Daisuke's head turned a fraction, all of his attention now on his master.

 _Come to me. They can follow you if they wish, but tell them nothing. I'm in the cave in the next valley over._

Sunlight annoyed him, but so long as he carried his Dark Digivice, it didn't burn him. That, and his visor, helped him conceal his identity and his nature from the Chosen. But he'd long since reached his limit on keeping things from them.

 _They need to know who it is they're actually fighting._ The fear this would spark would, if they were at all sensible, send them out of his world and he would never have to worry about them ever again.

Even better, he would be able to keep Daisuke all to himself after this. He would have to do something about the Motomiya parents and his sister, but that wouldn't be difficult. He'd made up his mind over a week earlier that he would not let Daisuke go back to the human world after this.

What did Daisuke need to go back for, anyway? Everything he needed or wanted was in the Digital World, and most importantly, Kaiser _wanted_ him to stay with him. There wasn't anything else worthy of consideration.

The Chosen did follow Daisuke, which wasn't a surprise. The closer they got, the more he could hear them yelling, trying to get him to talk to them.

"Do you think the Kaiser did something to him?" It was the blond. The one who'd been watching Daisuke a little too closely. Kaiser didn't like him. "Come on, Daisuke, say something!"

Kaiser stood at the entrance to the cave. He saw his pet coming through the trees, and smiled.

Finally.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** And a major turning point is reached.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 4,500|| **Chapter Count:** 9/40

* * *

Daisuke didn't know what his Master had planned, but he would willingly, eagerly participate in anything, so long as it furthered those plans.

A tiny voice in the very back of his mind, one that sparked up every now and then, screeched that he didn't want to do any such thing, that he wanted to get away from Kai- Master and never see him again unless he was being a decent person.

Daisuke tried hard to ignore that voice, but when he saw enslaved Digimon or a certain self-satisfied smirk of his Master, it wasn't that easy.

Right now, though, with his Master in view and the others trailing behind in confusion, the little voice remained quiet. Daisuke appreciated that; he wanted this to work out in his Master's favor.

"Daisuke! What're you doing, that's the Kaiser!" Miyako shouted. Daisuke didn't hesitate by so much as a step, but hurried right to the entrance of the cave, where Master stood shaded by darkness.

They might've tried to call him again, but he paid no attention as he slipped down to his knees before Master and bent his head, thrilled to at last be able to let them know who his allegiance _truly_ belonged to.

"Da-Daisuke?" Hikari's voice quivered. Daisuke bit back a groan of pleasure as Kaiser ran his fingers through his hair.

"What did you do to him?" Takeru snapped. Daisuke let their voices drift over him without meaning or care. Only Master mattered. Only Master had _ever_ mattered.

"He belongs to me," Kaiser said, full of satisfaction. "He has for months now and you idiots never noticed. Isn't that so, Daisuke?"

"Yes, master," Daisuke replied without hesitation. "I belong to you."

He heard a noise that sounded an awful lot like someone gagging, and from his Master's amused chuckle, that was probably what it was.

"I've decided I'm going to keep him with me from now on," Kaiser said and Daisuke restrained himself from squealing in delight. "I don't need the rest of you, so you're banned from my world forever."

"You can't do that," Iori said. "Whoever decides who is allowed into the Digital World isn't you."

Master chuckled, hand still buried in Daisuke's hair. "You have two choices, Chosen Children. Either you leave this world and never return, or you stay in this world and never return to Earth. I prefer the second choice. If you think you can stay here, then do be reminded that every Digimon you'll meet belongs to me, and you'll have only what supplies you have on you _now_. If you try to leave and come back, the moment you're on the other side of the gate I'll seal them."

"You've barely got any territory left! You're bluffing!" Miyako snapped. "We're not going to listen to you!"

"She's right," Hikari agreed. "We're winning this and you're not."

Master laughed, a cold and harsh sound. Then he pulled out his Dark Digivice. "I beg to differ. Watch closely. This world is _mine_."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** V-mon's POV on all of this will come sooner or later. I just need the right spot to do it. But he has some thoughts on the whole matter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 5,000|| **Chapter Count:** 10/40

* * *

Takeru could believe on some level that the Kaiser controlled Daisuke – he didn't believe for a moment Daisuke knelt before their enemy without _some_ kind of hold involved, even if they didn't know what it was. Did Rings work on humans? As far as he knew, it hadn't ever been tried. But how? When?

That time the Kaiser kidnapped Daisuke...and that strange hickey or bruise or whatever. It could've – had to have been – more than it seemed.

But no matter what the Kaiser had done to Daisuke, one fact remained: they weren't giving up this fight.

At Kaiser's grandiose statement, all of them looked in near unison at their D-3s. The screen showing where the Kaiser's towers now showed, and in the space of a heartbeat, nearly every single square on there turned black as coal.

"What – what did you do?" Miyako stared at the Kaiser, fists clenched and head held high. "We tore down all of those!"

"And I came along behind you and put them back. I've just waited until now to activate them." Kaiser shrugged as if this meant nothing to him. "You can't do anything to stop me. Do you surrender or not?"

"No!" Takeru snapped without a moment of thought. "Even if we have to stay here forever, we're going to stop you!" His lips wrinkled; he wouldn't say it was a smile. "It wouldn't be the first time the Chosen Children lived in the Digital World to stop someone from trying to take it over." He'd thought they wouldn't have to anymore, but if it was the only way, they'd do it.

Kaiser eyed all of them, most of his face still hidden behind his visor, that one hand resting so possessively on Daisuke's head. "I think once you know who and _what_ you're up against, then you may change your mind."

Takeru thought he'd been ready for anything. He thought seeing Daisuke eagerly and gleefully kneeling before the Kaiser would be enough of a shock to immunize him against any others for at least a week.

But when the Kaiser took off his visor and they saw the face of Ichijouji Ken, words dried up in his throat.

That wasn't even the end of the surprises. The Kaiser – Ichijouji – smiled. He seldom had around them before and when he did, they were always thin, tight smiles that showed nothing of his teeth.

Now they saw his teeth and Takeru wished they hadn't. He'd seen teeth like those before and hadn't liked them anymore now than then. From the noises he could hear from Hikari and Tailmon, they weren't enjoying this any more than he.

"Vampire..." Takeru whispered, holding Patamon closer. This shouldn't have been possible. _Digital_ vampires were one thing, but _human_ ones?

 _Was_ this a human one? Or a Vamdemon – a different one – in disguise? Or some trick of the Kaiser's to play to their fears?

That last thought vanished, as Kaiser bent down, and sank his fangs into Daisuke's yielding neck.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** The Chosen just are not having a good day. Surprise after surprise. Not a fun party at all, is it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 5,500|| **Chapter Count:** 11/40

* * *

Daisuke didn't pay any more attention to the Chosen's mutterings than he absolutely had to. His mind remained fully subsumed to his Master's will – well, almost fully, that tiny little whisper of resistance crawled its way out of the inner depths when one word reached his ear and sank into his awareness.

 _Ichijouji._ Ichijouji Ken. There wasn't anyone else they could mean by that. His master was the famous Ichijouji Ken, the guy that he'd … well…

Even if he'd been fully in control of himself, Daisuke wouldn't quite have gone so far as to say that he had a crush on the guy. He'd worked his way through a crush on Hikari once already and he hadn't really felt like trying it again any time soon. Sure, Jun could go from person to person until finally latching onto Kido Shuu, but he wasn't like that.

Or at least he hadn't thought he was. But not letting himself be aware of it didn't mean that the crush didn't exist.

 _It's him. He's the one who is..._

For a few uncharted moments, Daisuke's mind soaked freely in the knowledge that the one holding his metaphorical leash was the same one that he'd daydreamed about for a couple of years before this whole Digital World thing turned up to make life even more complicated than before.

Then fangs touched his neck and he let out a small startled squeak, shaking more from surprise than anything else.

He could feel something pass between them along with the blood going from him to Kaiser. The hand in his hair tightened a fraction. He didn't think he could've moved right then even if he'd wanted to, and he had no idea on if he wanted to.

Something wasn't right about all of this. Daisuke didn't know what it was. Part of him – most of him – wanted to easily submit to his Master and let him do what he wished without question. This was his _Master_ ; why would he fight him?

But this was also the person trying to conquer the Digital World and enslave the Digimon, and the things he'd seen, even while under Kaiser's control, told him strong and clear that wasn't right at all. He wanted to do something about it, even if it hurt him to do anything that Kaiser didn't order him to do. He wanted to _stop_ the Kaiser.

He couldn't move more than the barest bit, certainly not enough to get away from the teeth in his neck and the tongue teasing blood out of the bites. But he could recognize a difference in the way that Kaiser held him now. It wasn't a possessive feel to it at all.

This was Kaiser holding down a meal he feared would run away.

His fingers twitched. A tiny move, nothing more. Even if the Chosen saw it, they might not have assigned any meaning to it.

But someone did.

"Daisuke?" V-mon's voice rang of hope. "Are you still in there?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** I said V-mon had an opinion on all of this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 6,000|| **Chapter Count:** 12/40

* * *

V-mon stepped forward. Almost every set of eyes turned toward him as he did. Daisuke's didn't, because Kaiser still had a grip on him, but there was a tension there that said perhaps, just maybe, he could be listening.

"Daisuke?" V-mon spoke again. "I know you're in there. I know you didn't leave."

"What are you talking about?" Kaiser snapped, his hands tangling harder into Daisuke's hair. "Keep quiet, this is not your concern, Digimon."

Takeru shook his head. "You know, I hate to even agree with this guy even a little, but I want to know what you mean, too. Did you… did you know about this, V-mon?"

V-mon glanced back toward them, and any who saw him could see the pain in his eyes. "I knew. Wormmon told me what the Kaiser was and what he was doing to Daisuke. But I couldn't let anyone know." He shook his head and no one was surprised to see tears there. "If I'd told anyone anything, if I even _asked_ Daisuke, then Kaiser would've hurt him even worse."

"Wormmon..." Kaiser hissed out his partner's name, hands tightening to the point Daisuke shuddered and made a small noise. "Well, it doesn't matter now. You Chosen still have to answer my question. Leave this world to me, where it properly belongs, or waste all of your time trying to stop me, and you won't even be at full strength if you do."

He tilted Daisuke's head up, still staring at the Chosen as he did, one gloved hand cupping the side of his face. "Because Daisuke is going to stay with me. I have far more use for him with me now than spying on you."

Daisuke twitched, a little harder this time. Kaiser shot a glare down toward him, hand tightening where it held Daisuke, but he said nothing, before looking back at the Chosen.

"Make up your mind."

"We're not letting you take him!" Iori declared. "I don't care what you've done to him, he's still our friend!"

Kaiser smiled, making a point to show his fangs. "You don't even properly know him. All you know is what I _wanted_ him to show you." He tilted his head to the side, a thoughtful gleam to his eyes. "Even I don't know if the person he was exists anymore." A quick, liquid shrug of his shoulders. "But I don't really care, either."

"Of course he does!" Tailmon snapped the words out, leaping forward, claws gleaming in the fading light of day. "You think I don't know what a vampire can or can't do? You might've smothered his mind, but it's still in there! And I can bet Daisuke's fighting you every step of the way!"

"As I said, you don't know him." Kaiser shrugged again. "But even if you're right, he's mine regardless. He'll do as he's told." A slash of a smile that held wicked good humor. "I don't think he'd complain even if he had his own mind."

"Yes...I...would."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** V-mon's side of things isn't done yet. It's just that things are happening and they're not all conveniently going to wait until someone's done with what they have to say. Especially when Kaiser's around.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 6,500|| **Chapter Count:** 13/40

* * *

Kaiser reached down with mind and will, fury raging all through him that Daisuke even _thought_ he could try to resist him. Daisuke belonged to him; Kaiser shaped his mind and his will, and would do as he was told, no matter what! He didn't _have_ options anymore! The only real use he would ever be to anyone would be to please his _master_!

But his will met a resistance that he'd never even thought Daisuke could muster before. It wavered and he thought he could punch through it if he put enough effort into it. He knew enough of the ways of Daisuke's mind now to find ways into his deepest soul with just a little effort.

What surprised him far more was that it existed at all. It shouldn't have. Daisuke's mind should've been his helpless plaything for all time.

Daisuke started to push himself to his feet and Kaiser snarled, grip hardening.

"Be silent!" Kaiser snapped. Of all the times Daisuke could've chosen to resist him, why did it have to be _now_ , when he stood on the verge of his greatest victory ever? Couldn't he have waited another day or two, with the Chosen gone forever?

Daisuke shuddered, fingers digging into the dirt beneath himself. His voice cracked as he spoke again, dragging each word out with painful, hurtful effort.

"No."

Only one word and yet it came from Daisuke's deepest heart. He pushed again, twisting his head despite Kaiser's unyielding grip on it, and Kaiser realized he was trying to look at V-mon.

 _He would pay attention to that bit of data instead of me?_

V-mon scurried forward, stopped by a glare from Kaiser himself. At least he knew better than to cross Kaiser's wrath. But he kept his eyes on Daisuke, whose struggles against his master's will grew stronger and stronger by the second.

He yanked Daisuke to his feet and glared into his eyes, hating that wall of resistance, even though he suspected he could smash through it so easily. He didn't _want_ to smash through it. He wanted it to disappear. He wanted Daisuke to surrender to him without hesitation, to acknowledge freely and willingly that Kaiser owned him.

The last few weeks, Kaiser had been able to ignore that slowly growing desire. He hadn't even fully admitted it to himself until now.

"You are mine," he reminded Daisuke, not breaking their gaze. "What can they give you that I can't, and better? They are _not_ your friends. They don't know you. They know the shadow of my will, nothing more."

Daisuke tried to bring up a hand but couldn't move it very far. He'd not properly moved without Kaiser's will in weeks. But he still spoke.

"We can… _become_ friends. I won't… let you stop that."

"He's right!" Takeru piped up. He even looked happy at all of this.

He didn't know his place, not at all. Kaiser would have to teach them. He would have to teach all of them.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Daisuke resist. But for how long? Can Kaiser get him under control or will he go free?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 7,000|| **Chapter Count:** 14/40

* * *

Daisuke struggled just to get a few words out. Every time he managed to do anything that even resembled defiance to his Ma – to the Kaiser – it drained more of his energy. At the same time, he managed to get himself moved a little more, to turn his gaze toward V-mon.

He wanted out of this. He wanted to go home and to know that his annoyance at his sister was because _he_ wanted to be annoyed at her, to spend time with the others and _really_ get to know them, to be the friend that he'd been forced to pretend he was.

But Kaiser's grip wasn't yielding in the slightest and those far too dangerous eyes glared at him, and even worse, he could feel Kaiser's mind pressing against his own. It wasn't a good feeling; he feared if Kaiser really put his mind to it, then the resistance he'd managed to slowly build in these last few, desperate minutes would shatter like glass.

He'd try his best and if he didn't make it this time, he'd try again, and again, and again, until he _did_ manage to escape, and escape in a way that the Kaiser couldn't stop.

"Daisuke!" V-mon didn't come closer, but with the way that Kaiser's gaze moved between the two of them, Daisuke didn't blame him at all. V-mon held his hands out to Daisuke, urging him mutely to come back.

Daisuke wanted to. He wanted to more than anything. But he still couldn't get his legs to move properly, and Kaiser's ever-tightening hand in his hair didn't help.

And then it got worse.

Kaiser yanked his head back and forced Daisuke to meet his eyes. "What do you think you're doing? You _belong_ to me!"

"People don't belong to other people!" Hikari declared. Kaiser didn't pay her any mind, but Daisuke warmed from the inside out, his resistance mounting with every word he heard. Kaiser's eyes narrowed.

"I've tasted your blood. Your mind is mine. What more do you want to prove who owns you?" A slash of a quick smile that sent chills down Daisuke's spine, even after the last few weeks. "A collar? I can provide that." One finger traced across Daisuke's throat before closing on it, not hard enough to cut off his air, but with clear pressure. "You'd even look magnificent in it."

"I didn't want to hear that," Miyako muttered. Daisuke couldn't have agreed more. He tried to push himself up more, but Kaiser forced him back down.

"It seems I'll have to train you some. But I have time." He looked back to the Chosen. "I presume this all means you think you can stay and fight me."

"Of course we are!" Iori stood his ground. "Why wouldn't we?"

"If you were intelligent?" Kaiser smirked. "But if that's the way you want to play this, then so be it." He yanked Daisuke to his feet, powerful grip still keeping him from escaping. "But he stays with me."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** So, how are you people enjoying what is going on? I look forward to hearing from you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 7,500|| **Chapter Count:** 15/40

* * *

Miyako spent the first few minutes after Kaiser took off his glasses and showed who he was trying to pretend that this was some kind of trick. It couldn't be that Ichijouji Ken and the Digimon Kaiser were the same person, let alone that they'd – that he'd – done some kind of weird mind controlling of Daisuke. She barely knew the guy; their sisters were friends and she'd seen him once or twice before they'd both become Chosen – but it just wasn't something she could get her head wrapped around, not yet, anyway.

But all the while, her mind kept putting together other things, things that would be more useful. Kaiser wanted them out of there. He wanted to keep Daisuke. He was a vampire. He stood in a cave, one that kept him protected from the sunlight. There weren't any other Digimon around – not that they could see.

Her mind stumbled over that one and words froze on her lips. "Where are his Digimon?" Miyako murmured, hands tightening into a fist. "He's never anywhere without his slave Digimon, so where are they?"

Kaiser's lips thinned for a few seconds as he pulled Daisuke closer to him. "It's about time one of you noticed. I thought you'd just get eaten and never even see them coming."

As if they'd awaited nothing more than that, Ringed Digimon rose upward from all around, some of them hidden behind thick clumps of woods and high mountain rocks, some just flying down from where they'd circled out of sight.

It took only moments for them to evolve their partners, Holsmon and Digmon and Nefertimon and Pegasumon and -

And V-mon stood there, gaze torn between Daisuke, who still struggled against the Kaiser, and the rest of the group.

"Daisuke, evolve him! You can do it, I know you can!" Miyako shouted, going to leap on Holsmon as she did. "You're too much of a pain _not_ to do it! You're going to let him tell you what to do all the time?"

Miyako thought she saw a small twitch of something between Daisuke's eyebrows. She didn't have time to wait and see, because there were more Digimon coming in from above, and she had to take care of those.

But she wanted to have seen it, wanted Daisuke to put this too pretty idiot in his place – she deftly ignored exactly how pretty and how much she'd admired that pretty face not all that long ago – and for all of this battling to end. She wanted to get to know the Digital World the way it should be and not as a war zone.

She bent over and pressed her fingers against Holsmon. They had a lot of fighting to do, and the sooner they got it all done, the better.

The Kaiser wasn't going to give them any chance to win it if he could. She'd never seen this many Digimon in the air before. All they could do was fight.

And win.

Hopefully.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** I want to at least hit everyone's thoughts on this at least for one chapter's worth. Let's see how that, and the fight, proceeds.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 8,000|| **Chapter Count:** 16/40

* * *

Iori clung to Digmon's back as they raced around the battlefield, focused more on the fighting. Every now and then he caught a glimpse of Kaiser and Daisuke where they stood near the cave opening, but he couldn't do anything other than notice that Daisuke still seemed to be giving something of a struggle. Kaiser could hold him without much effort, but Iori gave Daisuke credit for trying.

 _The Kaiser is a vampire._ In the part of his mind not actually involved with trying to find ways and means Digmon could shatter the Evil Rings, he considered that. He'd never believed in vampires. They were the stuff of fiction to him, nothing more, and not fiction he read.

Digimon were different. He'd never heard of them before the beginning of school to form an opinion, so it had been more like finding out entirely new information as opposed to 'this thing you believed wasn't true and had no reason to think was actually was true after all'.

But now they had to figure out how to beat a vampire. Figuring out how to beat the Kaiser had been hard enough and they hadn't gotten all that far with it.

 _It will be different now,_ he decided. _We can't be spied on anymore, not by Daisuke, at least._ He didn't want the Kaiser to take Daisuke away, but if he did…

Iori hated the thought but he followed it to the end, anyway. If Kaiser did, then whatever eye he'd had into their plans vanished. If Kaiser didn't, then it would have to be because Daisuke threw off the control, more so than he had already. Iori wanted that to be the outcome. It would be the best of endings, or middles, or whatever one would call this.

But he couldn't be certain that it could happen. Kaiser didn't look as if he planned to let Daisuke go at all, let alone long enough for them to defeat him.

"Iori, look out!"

Miyako's cry from above caught his attention a few seconds too late. One of the Kaiser's slaves – he couldn't tell which one it was, there were too many of them – launched an attack toward him. Digmon couldn't get out of the way fast enough, and Iori found himself hurtling from the top of his partner, rolling against something tall and hard.

He blinked for a few moments, trying to get his senses sorted out, then realized he lay now at the base of a tree. He stared up at it, wondering why this seemed important, until he heard the Kaiser speaking.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you, Daisuke. And even better, you're going to have fun with _me_."

The Kaiser was barely even paying attention to the fight! They weren't doing that badly!

Then it clicked. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed for the nearest branch.

He'd heard vampires could be killed with a stake to the heart. He wondered if the Kaiser had one.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Iori is going to try something. We're not even halfway through the story so the results probably won't be what he expects.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 8,500|| **Chapter Count:** 17/40

* * *

Hikari didn't like fighting Digimon, enslaved by Evil Rings or not. She knew they needed to; there wasn't any way aside from fighting to free these Digimon. But she didn't like it at all, and normally she would rather have done anything _but_ that on their trips to the Digital World.

But today she welcomed the chance to lose herself in the sweep and rush of flight, and to concentrate all of her energy on directing Nefertimon to send her attacks this way or that. It meant she didn't have to think about what she'd seen: Kaiser's teeth, Kaiser as a vampire, Daisuke being enslaved by the _vampire Kaiser_ …

Images as sharp and clear as if they'd happened only moments earlier rose up in her mind: a pale gray face, a scarlet red mask, a smug smirk, a determination that could not be dispelled to rule this world and all worlds…

 _Vamdemon._

Kaiser wasn't Vamdemon. She knew that; Tailmon knew that too. But both of them could not help but be reminded of their old enemy the way things were right now. How could they not? He'd ruled Tailmon's life for so many long years, and he'd nearly destroyed Hikari's life in a handful of days.

She'd told herself in the years since then that it was all over. That vampires were now nothing more than myths and legends, and even if another Vamdemon somehow came into existence, he still wouldn't be the one that they knew. This hypothetical future Vamdemon could even become a friend. Not all Virus-types were bad, after all.

Only now they saw another vampire and this one wasn't the one they knew: this one could very well be worse. He had Vamdemon's desire to rule the world and he might even be able to do it, if he could beat them.

But even worse, he had one of their strongest fighters dancing to his tune. No matter how hard Daisuke fought, Hikari had to wonder how he could get away. She'd heard stories, both when they'd been on their first adventure in the Digital World and more recently, about how strong Vamdemon's powers of mind control were.

 _Tailmon's eyes glittered with remembered fear in the firelight. "He didn't always have to hurt people to get them to do what he wanted. He would just look at them sometimes, and then they'd do it. It was like they had no control over what they did anymore."_

Hikari could never not be grateful that they'd defeated him. Now they would have to do the same to Ichijouji Ken, and hopefully _not_ the same to Daisuke. She wanted him to break free; she knew he'd try his best. But after Tailmon's stories, she couldn't quite bring herself to believe that he would have that much success.

A roar of rage rose up from below her and Nefertimon and they looked down automatically, catching sight of Iori rushing toward Kaiser, a fallen branch gripped hard in his hands.

 _Uh-oh._

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Hikari and Tailmon aren't taking this vampire thing very well. Tailmon/Nefertimon's inner dialogue is a condensed version of 'oh no' unto infinity.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 9,000|| **Chapter Count:** 18/40

* * *

Most of the Kaiser's attention focused on Daisuke. He trusted his slaves to accomplish something with this battle and he'd already given them their orders before this whole situation began. So now he could enjoy himself planning for what came next.

He didn't like that Daisuke's mind writhed and twisted away from him, struggling in its useless way toward freedom. He wouldn't allow it, of course, but that didn't mean he liked the attempt, either. He'd envisioned the outcome of this being the Chosen expelled from the Digital World while he made himself comfortable solidifying his rule with Daisuke at his feet.

Most didn't mean all, however, so he remained aware that the Chosen were actually winning the fight, and that one of them was, for some reason, running right at him with a stick.

 _Oh, yes. A stake through the heart._ Kaiser had no idea of this would kill him or not. It probably would; stakes through the heart could kill just about anyone.

So the obvious solution would be not to get hit by it in the first place. Nor did he wish Daisuke to be harmed, though putting him in between it and him would've been the easiest solution.

Kaiser did not harm what was his except by his own choice and he did not choose this now. Instead, he snapped his fingers, summoning the one that he knew the Chosen wouldn't have suspected him to have.

"Him." He spoke only that word, gesturing toward the charging Chosen in the same moment.

Anyone watching would've seen little more than a small flash of green before Wormmon rose up in front of Kaiser, spewing out his one _mildly_ useful ability. Kaiser wouldn't have even bothered having him up there if Wormmon hadn't insisted and it had been easier to leave him up there out of the way than listen to his nagging. The fact it turned out useful surprised no one more than Kaiser himself.

In moments, the attack that might've actually caused him harm ended, the Chosen, wrapped from head to foot in strong silk rolled his way to Kaiser's feet, stick dropped and abandoned.

"I could take you back with me, you know," Kaiser said, enjoying the shock of terror going through the other's eyes, replaced a heartbeat later by pride and anger. "I could always use someone to feed from while Daisuke's recovering from his training." He ran his fingers through Daisuke's hair. "Can you give me any good reason why I shouldn't?"

Iori – that was the Chosen's name, Kaiser recalled now – struggled harder, but Wormmon's silk kept him gagged as well as bound. Kaiser tsked.

"I suppose that means you can't. But I don't think that I will. You're not nearly as appetizing as Daisuke is." His fingers traced down the side of Daisuke's neck now. "But remember what I could have done to you. What I still might do if you all stick around.

"This is my world now. Don't _ever_ forget that."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** I'm alawys a fan of KEn finding Wormmon a little more useful, if only by accident. Because Wormmon being able to tie people up with his silk would be very useful for Kaiser's deeds at times.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 9,500|| **Chapter Count:** 19/40

* * *

No one said a word. No one had the strength to say a word. It took all they could do just to huddle in the depths of a distant grove of trees, gray sheets of rain pouring down all around them, and try to figure out what they could do next.

Some things were obvious: they needed to get to one of the portals and talk to Koushirou. But moving in this rain wasn't something any of them wanted to do, mostly because there wouldn't be any way for them to see where they were going or if they were about to be attacked by the Kaiser's forces.

They'd had enough of being attacked right now. There wasn't a single Digimon among them who had the strength to evolve, nor would they until they could get some food.

Miyako managed to dredge up the energy to speak first. "Are you all right, Iori?"

He pulled some of the remaining silk strands off of himself and tossed them onto one of the bushes they huddled against. "I will be. When we stop the Kaiser."

No one spoke of how close he'd come to being the Kaiser's prisoner or how lucky they were the Kaiser seemed interested only in Daisuke at the moment.

If they wanted to call that luck. None of them really did, especially since Daisuke wouldn't.

He'd fought. They'd all seen it. It hadn't been much, his will still sapped by the Kaiser's overpowering mental grip, but it existed, and that was enough to give them all hope for the future.

There wasn't enough coverage in the grove to truly keep them all dry. The best they could manage right now was just to keep themselves hidden, and none of them were certain they really were. There just weren't any enslaved Digimon in the area to find them. Not yet. Kaiser would probably get here eventually.

"Are we going back?" Miyako wanted to know, staring down at her D-3 as she did. One wet straggle of hair drooped over her eyes and she didn't bother to move it out of the way. It would just fall right back anyway.

"He said if we left, he'd seal the gates. He probably means to do that anyway." Takeru wasn't entirely convinced that was possible, but he guessed the Kaiser would try it. "We need to let Koushirou know that as fast as possible.

Iori pulled out his D-Terminal, hunched over it to keep the rain away, and started typing. For several minutes, that was the only sound in their little area, aside from their breathing and the occasional grumble of Digimon stomachs. Silence fell once he sent the message.

"The Kaiser's a vampire and he has Daisuke and V-mon," Hikari said to break the silence. None of them had said the words until now, though the facts remained clear to them all. To hear it like this made it real, made it solid.

Meant they had to do something about it.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** This is shaping up to have a sequel because there's no way I could resolve the whole thing in another 21 chapters/10,500 words. But you don't mind that, do you?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 10,000|| **Chapter Count:** 20/40

* * *

Koushirou stared at the e-mail Iori sent, not entirely certain of what to think of all of it. He didn't think for a moment that his young friend was trying to lie. It wasn't remotely in Iori's personality to try that, even if it had occurred to him in the first place.

He brushed off his surprise. He didn't have time to be surprised, not now. Fingers moving quickly, he forwarded the mail to all the rest of the Chosen. They didn't have a lot of time to debate about this, and any second could be their last.

One thought thrummed strong in the front of his mind: if they delayed too much, not only would Daisuke pay for it, but the younger Chosen could as well, and the Digital World itself definitely would. The problem was simple: they needed to find a way to take down the Kaiser once and for all, and he had one of their own _and_ was a vampire.

Koushirou didn't want to think about Vamdemon. He'd done his best to put that thought out of his mind for the last three years. It shouldn't have been a thought he had to think at all.

 _Reality seldom conforms to one's desires._

He had no time to think more on it, as the answers to his e-mail started to flood in. The wordings were all different, but the sentiment remained the same: _I'm on the way._

They would have to hurry. They would meet Mimi in the Digital World; there wasn't any way that she could get to Japan to talk to them otherwise.

But the Chosen were past masters of adapting to changing situations. They couldn't have survived the Digital World the first time if they hadn't been able to regroup at a moment's notice. They did need breathing room and they'd need to have it soon, but the choice they made now wasn't a choice at all.

He had something to do while the others were taking care of their business. He called up his parents.

"Mom?" He mentally swallowed. Among his hopes had been that he'd never have to do this either. "Do you remember the Digital World?"

They'd seldom spoken of it. But his parents knew, as did Yamato and Takeru's, Hikari's and Taichi's, Jou's brother, Mimi's parents, and Sora's mom. Most of them did their best not to talk about it at all.

He explained that he and the others would return when they could, but there wasn't any choice they could make that wasn't going to help save Daisuke and free the Digital World from the Kaiser's grip. He avoided speaking of the Kaiser as a vampire. They'd worry enough from what he did tell them. And he still wanted to verify it for himself. He didn't think Iori could lie, but the Kaiser could be deceiving them somehow.

Once done, he waited for the others to arrive. In some ways, it felt like the longest wait of his life.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** We've reached the halfway point. The rest of the story will circle around Ken and Daisuke, with possible V-mon and Wormmon. The greater tale of the Chosen, old and new, and their continuing battle against the Kaiser will be told in another story.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 10,500|| **Chapter Count:** 21/40

* * *

Kaiser entered the cell, refraining from licking his lips at the sight of Daisuke, cuffed to the wall and blindfolded. The cell didn't have any lights to start with, but Kaiser wanted a simple message sent: everything Daisuke had was provided by the Kaiser, even the use of his senses.

He made no sound as he made his way over there. Daisuke lifted his head, shoulders tensing. Kaiser said nothing, only waited, letting the tension build.

"Kaiser?" Daisuke finally murmured, threads of anger weaving into his voice. "Are you there?"

Kaiser still said nothing at all, making no moves, until Daisuke's shoulders slumped again. Then he reached out to cup Daisuke's chin softly.

"Have you missed me, my pet?" He whispered. He hadn't come in here for nearly three days, finding his meals elsewhere, the only contact Daisuke had being slave Digimon who only stayed long enough to provide enough water so he wouldn't die of thirst, and occasional trips to take care of his needs. Kaiser took care of what was his.

He rubbed his thumb over Daisuke's lips. "I asked you a question, pet. Did you miss me?"

Kaiser liked the sight of the shudder that ran through Daisuke. Only he could touch Daisuke, and depriving him of contact with others made it all the better.

Slowly, Daisuke nodded. Kaiser tapped his fingers against those delicious lips. "Say it. I want to hear your voice."

"I missed you," Daisuke murmured after a few moments. Kaiser didn't use his power to control his mind, not now. That had been most useful when he'd had Daisuke spy on the Chosen, but now he wanted to take a different method. His anger at the way the other broke his control ebbed away, replaced by the desire to tame Daisuke properly, so that would never happen again.

Deprivation of light, of sound, of company that wasn't his master, of food, all of those were the Kaiser's tools. Daisuke started to know his place soon enough. But Kaiser wasn't even close to being done with him.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Kaiser murmured, accepting the quick nod as an answer. "I can take care of that. If you want me to."

Despite how dark it was, Kaiser easily saw the tension in Daisuke's jaw and shoulders and neck. He leaned in closer. "If you beg me to."

Daisuke tensed even more. His stomach made its needs plain.

Kaiser waited and he wasn't disappointed. Daisuke's will was strong, but he was also a growing teenager, and one put into a dir situation. He wondered what kind of excuses Daisuke would make to himself to justify this.

"Please." He could tell Daisuke hated saying it. "Can I have something to eat?"

Kaiser decided not to push too much. He did want something else but his patience held firm. The longer he let Daisuke hold out, the greater and harder the fall in the end.

"Of course, my pet. All you ever have to do is ask."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** I always enjoy this part of Kaiser/Daisuke stories.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 11,000|| **Chapter Count:** 22/40

* * *

Daisuke thought he was alone. But he _always_ thought that he was alone now. Aside from the blindfold preventing him from seeing if anyone else was in the room, he couldn't tell if Kaiser had left or not. He was too quiet. Daisuke didn't know if that was because of being a vampire or not, but it remained the same. He never knew when Kaiser was there unless he touched him.

Almost as soon as he thought that, Kaiser's gloved fingers traced a line down his cheek. So he hadn't left yet.

"Let me tell you, pet, that you're very beautiful. You're going to make a wonderful consort for me."

Daisuke's lips worked, but he couldn't make a word out before Kaiser rested a finger on his lips, warning him to silence.

"I want you to remember: I may not control your mind now, but I still own you. You will be what I want of you. You should consider yourself honored that I'm working so hard to train you instead of taking your mind again. You'll join me because you know I'm right, not because you don't have a choice."

But he didn't have a choice! Daisuke ached to shout that, but Kaiser's finger remained there, and he could remember that first day, before he'd been brought into this room of dark silence, when he'd tried to attack Kaiser.

It hadn't gone well. At all.

Kaiser seized him by the throat and raised him off the floor with as much ease as if he'd been a Baby Digimon. He slammed Daisuke against the wall and stared down at him with flaming eyes.

"Never, ever think you can attack me or hurt me, Daisuke. You can't. I won't allow it. You can do me no harm anyway but that is not your place. You belong to me and you will do as you are told: and if you won't, then I'll teach you to obey."

Daisuke struggled as hard as he could, but Kaiser slammed him against the wall even harder, until he couldn't move, his shoulders and back aching and bruised.

"I think you need a time out."

Kaiser brought him into this cell, chained him to the wall by wrists and ankles, fitted the blindfold over his eyes, and left him there.

Daisuke wondered at times why he hadn't been gagged. That would've fit with everything else. But he figured it out soon enough.

It didn't _matter_ how much he yelled or shouted or screamed in frustration. Nothing happened. He wasn't answered. As far as he could tell, no one even came to see if he needed anything. He couldn't see if they did.

Now Kaiser rested his lips against Daisuke's. It wasn't a kiss, at least not by Daisuke's standards. He'd had kisses before. This wasn't it. He could even feel Kaiser's fangs and he shuddered.

Kaiser smiled. He could feel that, too. One hand rested on Daisuke's shoulder, and Kaiser's favorite word ghosted between them.

"Mine."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Ken has issues. If not actual volumes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 11,500|| **Chapter Count:** 23/40

* * *

Kaiser threaded his fingers through Daisuke's hair, keeping his lips on his pet's, tracing along the lines of Daisuke's mouth, enjoying the taste. It would be better when Daisuke learned to accept him and return his affections. He'd scarcely begun to understand them himself, but what he knew already, he enjoyed, and he wanted to feel more of them.

He stepped back at last, his other hand going down the side of Daisuke's face to cup his chin for a few seconds.

"I want you to be very good for me," he murmured, knowing Daisuke would hear him. The words would sink into his mind and burn there. What else did he have to think about, anyway? Only what Kaiser wanted him to. "If you're good for me, I'll take you out of here. I have so much that we can do together that requires being out of here." He brushed his thumb across Daisuke's lips. "Think about this, Daisuke."

He seldom used Daisuke's name. He didn't really want Daisuke to think of himself as anything other than Kaiser's pet. But this would dig deeper into him, set Kaiser's hooks there.

"Think about who truly knows you. Think about why you fell under my spell so easily before." Now he leaned in to whisper into Daisuke's ear. "It's because you _want_ to kneel before me. You want to be owned and ruled. Nothing makes you feel better than to have a proper master. To have _me_ as your master."

Daisuke started to shake his head, lips parting, and Kaiser stopped him with a press of his hand against that sweet mouth.

"Think about it, I said. Thinking is quiet time. I'll come back later and see if you've accepted the truth."

With one more kiss for parting, Kaiser left the room, the door closing behind him in utter silence. He waited for a few seconds, and was rewarded by Daisuke shouting into the emptiness around him.

"You're wrong! You're _wrong_! I'm not like that! I don't want _any_ of that! You're _**wrong**_!"

Kaiser chuckled as he moved toward his control room. He had a little something in mind to make an impression on Daisuke now. The ranting faded away the farther from the little cell Kaiser got.

 _I wonder what he'd think if he knew how close to my bed he is._ He would find out soon enough, once Daisuke knelt before him.

Soon he settled into his chair and brought up an image of the cell. A few dances of his fingers over the keyboard and the cell now would be absolutely silent, from Daisuke's point of view. All sound would be absorbed there, until Kaiser chose differently.

Which meant Daisuke wouldn't hear himself ranting about how Kaiser was wrong. And if words couldn't be heard, then they weren't said at all, really, were they?

Daisuke would come to understand his place in the world, no matter what Kaiser had to do in order to convince him of it.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Note:** Kaiser is enjoying himself far too much, honestly. And so am I.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 12,000|| **Chapter Count:** 24/40

* * *

In the space of a single moment, absolute silence fell. Daisuke didn't notice for a few seconds. His words stumbled to a halt when he did, and he frowned. He tried shouting again.

Nothing.

A whisper.

Still nothing.

He tried a normal tone of voice.

 _Still_ nothing.

He let out a long huff of a sigh and leaned against the wall behind him. He could guess easily enough what the problem was. Here, there was only one problem: the Kaiser.

 _What's he doing this time?_ What did taking away Daisuke's hearing accomplish? What did Kaiser _get_ out of it?

Daisuke knew the Kaiser's ultimate goal. Kaiser hadn't hidden it. He would have Daisuke as his pet and consort. The whole idea of either one, let alone both, sent chills and nausea both through Daisuke.

 _Yeah. Not gonna happen._ Kaiser's poisonous words slid through his mind unbidden. How Daisuke wanted to be his slave. How he wanted to be controlled.

Daisuke shuddered, and didn't know if it was because the Kaiser had said those things or because there could possibly, maybe, be a tiny thread of truth in some of what he'd said at all.

 _He's wrong. He's just wrong._

He'd never had a serious relationship that lasted more than a couple of months, and they'd all been pretty ordinary. This wasn't even a real relationship and Kaiser wanted… he wanted…

It didn't matter what he wanted. Daisuke wasn't going to give it to him. He reminded himself that he 'begged' only because he needed to eat. He'd find a way to get out of here. The other Chosen would come and get him.

Somehow. Even though he knew the fortress flew and very seldom remained in the same place from day to day. The only reason he'd been able to get in here when he'd been Kaiser's thrall had been because Kaiser put a gate on his laptop at home, one that came only here.

Daisuke jerked his head up, a silent squeal sliding out of his lips. The gate! On his laptop!

 _If they find out about it, if they figure it out..._

He wriggled as much as he could to express his hope. He wasn't going to mention this to Kaiser, not if he could help it. He didn't know if Kaiser even remembered it or cared but it didn't matter. It was _hope_. It was the only hope he had at the moment.

He tried to stare into the shadows around him but he couldn't really tell a difference between staring into it and having his eyes closed. He didn't really noticed when his eyelids started to close and he began to drift off. Sleep came easily in this place, even with being chained up.

 _You belong to me._ Memories of the Kaiser's voice and touch flittered all through him. When he'd been enthralled, he'd only welcomed Kaiser's touch. Now he didn't remember who else touched him.

And in his dreams, he craved that touch even more.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** I hurt you because I love you, Daisuke. Not like Ken, but... well...uh...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 12,500|| **Chapter Count:** 25/40  
 **Notes:** This chapter includes the use of a knife to remove Daisuke's clothes and unwilling touch.

* * *

Kaiser kept watch on Daisuke at all times as the days slipped by. Sometimes he would let a few days pass in between his visits, always restoring the sound in there before he stepped inside. He wanted his voice to be the only one that Daisuke heard or paid attention to, just as his touch was the only one that Daisuke felt, let alone reacted to.

Daisuke resisted, of course. Kaiser wouldn't have expected anything less from him. Now that he knew the taste of Daisuke's mind, he knew why the other fell so easily before him.

 _A quirk of timing, that's all._ He could hardly imagine his good luck, honestly. Daisuke hadn't known who he was or what was going on or that vampires even truly existed. Without any of that, he hadn't had a shred of defenses against the Kaiser's power.

Now was different. Now that he knew, now that he experienced it for himself, if Kaiser tried _that_ trick again, then it would be far more difficult to subdue him.

Not impossible. Kaiser didn't believe in impossible. But difficult to the point it wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable for him as this current course of events. He enjoyed the sparring of wills far more than he'd thought he would.

 _It's been two weeks._ He stood before Daisuke, considering him carefully, and decided the time had come. He hadn't given his pet a single indication that he was there, moving too silently for footsteps, even with the sound restored.

He reached out and slid one hand underneath Daisuke's shirt, feeling the play of skin and muscle there. Daisuke pulled away, shaking his head, and Kaiser smiled. A fresh new game to play presented itself.

He could've spoken and told Daisuke that his master stood before him, playing with him as a cat would a mouse.

He didn't.

Instead, he continued to stroke across the satiny skin, pleased that he'd seen to it Daisuke bathed regularly, whether he wanted to or not. He'd never let Daisuke know that he watched him all that time, becoming intimately familiar with Daisuke's form.

Well, not truly _intimately_.

At least not yet.

"Stop!" His pet declared. "Stop touching me!" Then he jerked in place as it dawned on him that he could hear himself. "K-Kaiser? Is that you?"

Kaiser said nothing. But he did pull out a sharp-edged blade and carefully began to cut Daisuke's shirt and vest to pieces.

 _I should've gotten rid of this ages ago. If he needs clothes, I will provide them for him._

Daisuke remained still as a stone when the cutting began. Then Kaiser carefully unfastened Daisuke's pants and slid them away. He would have them disposed of later.

Now he leaned in closer and traced his tongue along the shell of Daisuke's ear. "Are you ready, my pet? I've been waiting for this for so long. Tonight is our first time together."

He paused for a moment, letting this all sink in. "The first of _many_."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Next chapter this goes up to an M-rating and includes non-con, but not very graphic. Ken doesn't want to _hurt_ Daisuke in a physical sense. But in a mental and emotional sense? Well, _he_ wouldn't call it hurting... but we know better, don't we?


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 13,000|| **Chapter Count:** 26/40  
 **Notes:** This chapter includes unwilling touch.

* * *

From the moment Daisuke felt those fingers against his skin, he knew everything was going to go the way he very much didn't want it to. It was the Kaiser, of course. No one else would be here. No one else would touch him. He didn't think that anyone else _could_ touch him anymore. The idea of someone else seeing him, talking to him, touching him… he couldn't entirely process it anymore. All he had was the Kaiser.

That didn't mean that he wanted this. He couldn't imagine wanting it, even if it was all he had. The Kaiser _was_ all he had. The Kaiser was his world.

He hated his world. He wanted one where he could choose who touched him, when and what he ate.

But he couldn't have what he wanted. He could only have what the Kaiser wanted him to have. He'd once thought only what the Kaiser wanted him to think. This wasn't very much different.

He wriggled as those fingers slid over him, finding places that he'd never known could exist, places that sent jarring shivers of pleasure all through him as he was _touched_ and he felt that touch, and his breath caught in his throat and it was all he could do not to whimper and moan because of that.

"I want to hear your voice, my pet," Kaiser murmured, his lips right against Daisuke's ear. "I want to hear you enjoying this. Don't even pretend you don't." One hand closed around some very personal anatomy. "I can tell that you do. Your body won't lie to me or to yourself."

Daisuke tried to form words. He wasn't very good at it, not now. How could he be, when all of his cries went unheard for who knew how long, and the only one who could hear him speak at all was the one who dictated what he said?

Kaiser's hand remained where it was, while the other one continued to casually roam around, tracing a line up Daisuke's hip to his stomach and across his chest, then going down the other side.

"Make noise for me, my pet. I want to hear you screaming. I want you to show me how much you love this."

Part of Daisuke shuddered and whimpered, wanting to deny all of that. His mind didn't enjoy it at all. But his body loved it, craved more of this touch and attention, and he hated that it did. Again and again Kaiser's hands found the places that responded as he wished, and Daisuke couldn't do anything but writhe against the wall. His hips bucked up toward Kaiser and he struggled to find breath as a rising tide of white-hot pleasure first coiled within him, then lashed outward as he could contain it no more, the delicious, untold heat filling him and spilling forth.

Kaiser chuckled, which told him that whatever else happened, his captor remained pleased with him.

"Very good, my pet. A very good beginning, indeed."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** I'm going to try to keep this non-graphic but still so you readers can understand what's going on.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 13,500|| **Chapter Count:** 27/40  
 **Notes:** This chapter includes unwilling touch.

* * *

Every bit of success Kaiser had with Daisuke, he knew would wear what resistance Daisuke had left down just that little bit more. He didn't just want to please himself, though he did _want_ that. It just wasn't all he wanted. He wanted Daisuke's surrender. He wanted his pet to accept who and what he was, to understand that his one purpose in life was to serve Kaiser, for now and forever.

It just happened to be so very convenient that doing so could bring both of them untold amounts of pleasure.

Now Kaiser brought his lips closed to Daisuke's neck, his tongue trailing across there teasingly. He could taste sweat and fear and desire – and fear _of_ the desire – as he did so, and he held himself back from biting, no matter how much he wanted it. There would be a time and a place for that.

He did use his teeth – the ones that weren't fangs – to work at Daisuke's neck, finding just the right spot to nibble and suck and lick, knowing what he would see when he finished. He had plans to mark Daisuke in so many ways.

"P-please..." His pet managed words. Kaiser decided that he clearly hadn't done enough of Daisuke could speak still, even if the words wavered and hung wrapped in hesitance, fear, and need. "Stop..."

Kaiser chuckled at that. "Now why would I do that? We've barely begun. You can't be tired already." His hands roamed over Daisuke with more and more assurance as he memorized all the best places to touch Daisuke. Each touch brought another wriggle, gasp, and squirm from Daisuke, his breath coming shorter and shorter as he built up once again to a heated peak.

Then Kaiser pulled away, stepping back enough so that his pet couldn't feel his touch on him anymore.

For a moment Daisuke remained where he was, his head turning a little this way and that. He swallowed, trembling, and Kaiser smiled at the sight. He knew what he wanted to have happen, but this now remained Daisuke's decision.

"K-Kaiser?" Daisuke's voice remained just above the threshold of being heard. "You're still there, aren't you?" He swallowed, wriggling harder, struggling with the level of arousal Kaiser left him with. "I know you're there..." But he didn't sound that certain. He sounded almost hopeful.

Which was exactly what Kaiser wanted of him.

But he didn't move. He let Daisuke work through things on his own. The lessons would stick hardest when they were taught through personal experience.

Daisuke leaned his head against the wall, the part of his face still visible with the blindfold there twisted with a mixture of desire and frustration. "Bastard," he muttered. Kaiser took note. There would be a punishment for that. "What does he think he's doing?"

 _Taming what is mine. Do continue, Daisuke. Show me your heart._

Daisuke banged his head on the wall. "I know you're here. You're enjoying this."

 _Oh, I am. I very much am._

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Kaiser has only just begun to play with Daisuke.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 14,000|| **Chapter Count:** 28/40  
 **Notes:** This chapter includes ... well.. Daisuke gives in.

* * *

 _He's there. I know he is._ Daisuke tried to catch his breath, his heart beating faster and faster at the thought of Kaiser standing just off to the side, staring at him with that twisted little smirk that he remembered so clearly. He hadn't _seen_ the Kaiser since being brought here, but he could remember what he looked like, knew the touch of those hands on every part of him, heard that voice whispering in his ear.

Kaiser hadn't left yet. Daisuke didn't have anything to go on for that other than his own beliefs, but he knew it anyway. The sense of presence told him, the feeling of being watched. But the Kaiser wasn't touching him, not now, anyway.

Deep inside, in the parts of himself that he didn't want to admit had slowly taken root and flowered over the uncountable time he'd spent here, he ached for that touch again.

That touch told him that he _existed_. He wasn't as certain of that as he'd once been, not after this time where all he knew was the endless time in the dark, with only the clamp of his manacles and the infrequent caress of the Kaiser touching him. He heard nothing. He saw nothing. His food came at irregular intervals and always by the Kaiser's hands.

He existed only when the Kaiser came to him. It wasn't a thought he liked, but it was what was _true_. He wanted to exist for others; to be with his friends again, to be with V-mon again. And he got nothing of what he wanted.

But he might get what the Kaiser wanted him to have. If the Kaiser chose to allow it, and the burning knowledge that the Kaiser could _choose not to do so_ , seared itself into his body.

"Kaiser," he murmured, his head drooping. He knew he'd insulted the other moments before, but it didn't seem to matter now. Perhaps that was why Kaiser wasn't touching him now. He hadn't earned it. He knew he had to earn some things; the Kaiser never fed him until he humbled himself enough by begging for it. Was touch like that now? Something he had to earn the way the Kaiser wanted him to?

If that was it… well…

"I know you're there, Kaiser." His voice wavered a little. "Please...I need...I want..." He'd never dreamed of how much he could want just a simple _touch_ until the Kaiser's hands ghosted over him and awakened slumbering desires.

Still nothing. He trembled and tried again. "Please..." He knew what the Kaiser would want. What he had to want. The memory of the weeks he'd spent as the Kaiser's thrall returned, and the title rose up to his lips.

"Master..." His heart twisted, but he said it anyway, hoping above all else that this would do it, that this would help quench that need…

From the darkness came a hand, cupping his chin. He knew that touch and he mewled softly at it. _Master_.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** I'm sorry, Daisuke.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 14,500|| **Chapter Count:** 29/40  
 **Notes:** Touch, giving in, and a little of Kaiser's goals.

* * *

Only iron will kept Kaiser from shouting in triumph as that word fell from Daisuke's lips. He did smile, a cold and triumphant expression, and awarded his pet a gentle caress alongside his chin and cheek.

"My dear pet," he murmured, knowing Daisuke would hear him, would strain for the lightest word. "I'm quite proud of you. I will have to reward you thoroughly for this."

Daisuke's breath caught in his throat. Kaiser tilted his head and traced a design on Daisuke's neck with his tongue, letting his fangs brush across there, not neough to break the skin, but so that his pet would be well aware of what _could_ happen, what _would_ happen in the future.

This was, after all, part of his reason for keeping Daisuke. Not only to keep a strategic element away form his enemies, nor just for the sensual pleasures - delicious as those were - but because Kaiser needed blood and his occasional trips back to the human world to get it weren't as satisfying as taking it from a warm and willing Daisuke.

Soon, he promised himself. _Soon._ He wanted to make certain he had Daisuke completely and irrevocably under his thumb, so there wasn't any chance his pet would try to break away from him after being fed from. Feeding was _such_ an intimate experience, one that he didn't like to share with many others.

That was another reason he wanted Daisuke. After all this time, he'd found someone who appealed to him in every possible way and he wasn't going to give him up.

So now he pressed his lips against Daisuke's, and was quite pleased to feel a reaction, something tenative and hesitant, unsure of the potential for reasponse, but a reaction all the same.

Daisuke kissed him back.

Good boy. _Very_ good boy.

Kaiser ran his fingers up through Daisuke's hair. "Are you ready for more? Do you _want_ more?" He knew Daisuke did. Daisuke wanted to know he _existed_ , and the only way he could know that now was from his master's hands.

"Yes, please," Daisuke murmured, trembling in his need. Kaiser kissed him again, a little more intensely, a little more passionately, and let his hands roam freely all over his pet.

"You must always ask me for what you want," Kaiser instructed firmly . "I may or may not give it to you, but if you want something, ask me for it. _Beg_ me for it, and I may be more inclined to grant your desire." He wanted it firmly established who was in charge here. Daisuke belonged to him in every way.

"Yes, master." Daisuke's voice shook on the last word. He wasn't entirely tamed, not yet. Perhaps he only gave in now because of his desperate need for touch and acknowledgment.

Kaiser would go along with that. For the moment, at any rate. It would build the foundation in his pet's mind for what would come very soon.

But for now, time for pleasure.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Kaiser almost has what he wants. Not all the way, not yet, but getting there.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 15,000|| **Chapter Count:** 30/40  
 **Notes:** Preparation, explanation, and right on the edge.

* * *

 _I wish I could see!_ A dozen thoughts coursed through Daisuke's mind, but right at that moment, as Kaiser's hands brushed everywhere almost at the same time – he knew that couldn't be true but that was what it _felt_ like – it was what he wanted the most. He wanted to look at the face of the one touching him, the one he called master to _get_ that touch, the one who'd brought him down so low with what felt like no real effort.

But he didn't get what he wanted. Kaiser's hands and lips continued to brush everywhere, light as a feather at times, at others so hard that if Daisuke _could_ see, he knew that it would leave bruises.

Then Kaiser's hands weren't on him anymore and Daisuke could not help but squeal in disappointment. What had he done wrong? Why wasn't his master touching him anymore? He tried to form the question, but then those fingers rested against his lips. He knew what that meant, and despite his worries, he kept himself silent.

He got his answer moments later, when Kaiser's hands ghosted to his hips, then down between his thighs. Daisuke tried hard to remember what it was to breathe as one hand moved away, and then returned, slowly sliding inside of him, one slender finger going where no one had ever gone before.

"I know you've never done this, my pet," Kaiser murmured, his head so close to Daisuke that he could and did swipe against Daisuke's cheek with his tongue. "But I'll teach you what you need to know to please me. You do want to please me, don't you?"

Daisuke didn't even have to think about that. He nodded quickly, heart racing at the realization of what was going to happen.

"Yes, master," he replied, breath catching in his throat. He needed to please the Kaiser, otherwise, he'd remain without touch, without sight, without sound, without _anything_. No one else give him that.

Or if they could, they weren't going to. The other Chosen...the Chosen… for all their words of friendship, they'd not come for him. Maybe they couldn't. Maybe they didn't really want to, not after thinking over what he'd done, forced or not.

But they hadn't come. They couldn't reach him, which meant whether they wanted to or not, Kaiser alone could give him what he wanted and needed.

So he gave himself to the Kaiser. Because he had no one else.

One finger. A second, which brought out a sharp gasp. He'd sort of imagined this kind of thing but never to this level, and this wasn't imagination at all. Then a third finger joined in, and they all moved carefully, and he realized there was some sort of gel on them, which made it all much easier.

Without warning, Kaiser removed his fingers, and Daisuke whimpered, emptier than he'd ever been in his life. Kaiser petted him with his other hand.

"Shh. It's time, my pet, that's all. It's time."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Yup. Next chapter it happens.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 15,500|| **Chapter Count:** 31/40  
 **Notes:** Non-graphic sex between two males. See previous chapters for consent levels. Also, a little blood-drinking.

* * *

Part of the Kaiser wanted to rush everything. To take Daisuke, his pet, make him his in every possible way, not caring about anything but his own satisfaction.

But, he reminded himself, taking matters slow and easy and gentle _would_ provide his own satisfaction, and his pet's as well. And that mutual satisfaction would make his all the better. It would destroy any chances that Daisuke had of resisting him – not that there were many of those left. Pain made people hate. He knew that so very well himself.

But pleasure could bring passion and so much more. Daisuke belonged to him now because he was the only source of pleasure that Daisuke could have. This would only solidify that.

So it was with the greatest of care that he slowly entered Daisuke, his every motion careful, but firm, letting Daisuke know who was in control and who would make every decision in this first time and for all the times to come.

Kaiser breathed hard at the feel of Daisuke around him. He'd had others before, though not often, and they'd more wanted the thrill of rolling around with Ichijouji Ken than anything else. Now he had someone who knew both sides of his identity and who wanted him regardless.

Granted, he'd had to be _persuaded_ , but it remained want and Kaiser wasn't going to complain about it.

He leaned forward and touched his lips to Daisuke's. "Mine," he whispered, feeling himself engulfed in Daisuke's warmth. "Mine forever, my pet. You don't want anyone else, do you?"

He knew Daisuke didn't. He'd read every thought Daisuke had. But hearing him whisper denials of ever wanting anyone who wasn't his master sent a thrill through him regardless.

Kaiser moved out and then in again, picking the pace up. Daisuke made the sweetest, most delicious noises, and Kaiser nibbled along his neck, aiming for a particular place, ready for the moment of total triumph.

Deep within, a spiral of raw pleasure rose upward, higher and deeper and richer with every movement that he made. From the noises Daisuke made and the way his body moved, he experienced much the same thing. For a few moments they moved in perfect unison, until that spiral exploded, filling them both with indescribable pleasure.

In that same moment, Kaiser's fangs bit into Daisuke's neck, feeding as he hadn't since bringing his pet home. Blood filled his mouth, sweet, delicious, and charged with something extra that no one else he'd fed from had ever possessed. Daisuke himself hadn't tasted like this when he'd fed from him before.

Kaiser loved it. He would've taken all he could, if that eternal part of him that governed his actions and prevented him from stepping over certain lines hadn't pulled him back, reminded him that he wanted Daisuke alive, so he could keep doing this over and over.

Once he quenched his thirst, he pulled his fangs out, licked his lips, and sighed in pleasure. First times really _were_ magical.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Nine chapters to go. I will miss this story in some ways.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 16,000|| **Chapter Count:** 32/40  
 **Notes:** Implied nudity. Tamed Daisuke. Referred to sensory deprivation.

* * *

Daisuke quivered as Kaiser's hands stroked down his back. All of his senses worked that much better after all this time blindfolded. His other senses returned to him one by one, though only Kaiser still touched him. He could accept that – not that he had a choice. But now he could feel more things: the soft satin of the sheets beneath him, the whisper of cool air against his face and body. He tasted food still granted him by his master's hands. He could _hear_ things, though there weren't many sounds aside from murmurs from the monitors. He recognized some of the voices as those of the Chosen and he knew the fight against the Kaiser raged on.

It wasn't a fight he felt any real connections to anymore. Only his master mattered.

He still wanted to see V-mon. That much hadn't changed; he would plead to see his partner later, when his master could spare the time.

"My pet." The Kaiser's hands brushed over his shoulders. "You've been so very good these last few weeks. I have a reward for you now. You've earned it."

Daisuke tilted his head toward the sound of master's voice. "Reward?" He hadn't done anything for a reward, though he enjoyed the return of his senses. It meant he could please his master that much more.

"Yes," Kaiser's hands rested now on Daisuke's shoulders, rubbing gently. "Are your eyes closed? If they're not, close them."

It took a moment for Daisuke to understand why, but then he nodded quickly, heart racing even more. "They're closed, master."

Weeks ago, he would've given anything at all for this moment, even if he hadn't understood or accepted what he would have to do for it. But now Kaiser's hands moved up closer, brushing through Daisuke's hair for a few moments, then unfastening the blindfold and sliding it away from him.

"Open your eyes," Kaiser instructed, "but be careful. I've turned the lights down in here. It will take you some time to adjust."

Daisuke trembled, fingers clutched into the sheets beneath him, and obeyed with caution. What he saw first was the bed beneath him, rumpled dark blue sheets and a darker blue bedspread. Then he could see himself, his legs and stomach, his hands and arms...all as he remembered, if paler from not having been outside in some time.

He could still feel the Kaiser's presence behind him. He saved that for last, looking around the room. There wasn't much in there, just the bed and a table to each side of the head of the bed. He remembered hearing a drawer opening at some point the night before, and guessed that was where master kept certain supplies.

There were two doors; one led to the bathroom. He and master had enjoyed a good hot bath the night before. He didn't know where the other one led. But now… now he slowly turned his head, ready to look into his master's face for the first time.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Daisuke is happy... ish?


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 16,500|| **Chapter Count:** 33/40  
 **Notes:** Implied nudity. Tamed Daisuke. Referred to sensory deprivation.

* * *

Kaiser hadn't seen Daisuke's full face in so long that even he had almost forgotten it. But now it turned up to him, eyes only half-open, darting around to take in everything in the bedroom, until finally, slowly, settling on Kaiser himself. For a few moments, Daisuke just stared at him, as if drinking in the sight, his lips parted, eyes full of amazement. Then without warning, he buried himself in Kaiser's arms, quivering all over.

"Master," his voice half-muffled by how close they were, "you're _beautiful_."

Of everything he'd expected Daisuke to say, that wasn't anywhere on the list. He reached up a hand to pet his plaything. "You're handsome yourself." It was true, after all. Kaiser prided himself on being an excellent judge of _everything_ and he wouldn't have chosen Daisuke if he weren't at least pleasing to the eyes.

He had other qualities of course, such as his unyielding loyalty once given – well, at least toward Kaiser – but those didn't take away from his attractiveness. If anything, they increased it.

But now Kaiser stroked and soothed his pet as Daisuke began the long process of adjusting to being able to see again. He would ask about V-mon sooner or later. Kaiser would grant his desire, of course. Daisuke remained his most loyal and precious asset, and that deserved a reward.

That would come in the future. For now, he had a warm and eagerly compliant pet in his arms, and he wasn't going to miss this opportunity for pleasure. He'd worked hard the last few weeks, finishing Daisuke's training in the arts of intimate pleasure as well as waging war against the Chosen. He didn't go out there often; all they would do if they saw him would be to demand Daisuke's release.

Really, he'd _told them_ so many times that his pet was his now. What would it take to convince them, seeing it for themselves?

Even as his hands roamed down Daisuke's body, thrilling to how his pet arched willingly into his touch, he raced down that mental track. He had all of Daisuke's training recorded, of course. He'd watched it over and over, seeing the points where Daisuke faltered and needed to be attended to.

Not all of it, he decided. While he'd enjoyed every moment of it, it would be repetitive to them. Just enough so they understood.

Normally he didn't care at all about whether they would be entertained by a plan of his, much less how successfully he'd pulled it off, but given that this would instruct them on what he was capable of, and what Daisuke was like now, he would make certain they'd never question his word about his pet again.

He moved Daisuke around so he straddled his beautiful pet – perhaps one day to even be partner, or mate, and kissed him thoroughly. Daisuke stared back up at him, total acceptance in his eyes.

"You're mine, pet," Kaiser promised. "And I won't let anyone take you from me."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Ken, there are some things no one else wants to know. Really.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 17,000|| **Chapter Count:** 34/40  
 **Notes:** Implied nudity. Tamed Daisuke. Referred to sensory deprivation.

* * *

Daisuke watched as Kaiser worked on something that sort of involved him. It showed him in that dark, cramped cell, at least. Kaiser looked so focused on what he was doing that Daisuke didn't want to interrupt him, but his curosity raged through him nevertheless.

He opened his mouth, then closed it again, shaking his head a fraction. He was Kaiser's _pet_ , his lover, used and needed only for pleasure. If his master didn't choose to tell him something, then he didn't need to know it. The only possible exception would be V-mon, and now wasn't the time to ask about his partner.

 _Partner. You're a Chosen._ From the innermost depths of his mind, vague memories of the first day he'd seen the Digital World washed up, of the first sight of V-mon, and the flame of the Digimental burning in him.

 _You_ _ **were**_ _a Chosen. You're not anymore._ He knew better than to think on those memories. He stared up at the images on his master's screens, reminding himself of what could happen if he didn't obey in all things.

Kaiser hadn't ever threatened him with a return to the cell, but he didn't need to. Daisuke reminded himself of it more than enough.

He wanted to see V-mon again but he couldn't fight his master. He tried to remember the names of those who did and found himself coming up blank. He could vaguely recall what they looked like: one blond, two brunets, one with… purple hair? Really? Well, master had blue hair, so it wasn't impossible.

But he couldn't remember their names, and soon, even the desire to slipped away, replaced by leaning his head against his master's leg and patiently waiting for his master's will.

"Are you bored, pet?" Master didn't look at him but there wasn't anyone else in the room he could be addressing. Daisuke blinked, a trifle confused.

"Master?"

"I asked, are you bored? I can't stop this right now, I'm almost done with it, but if you are..." Kaiser still didn't look at him, and Daisuke's heart skipped a few beats, though he wasn't certain of why.

He struggled to form an answer. "I… I don't know, master. I just don't know what else I could do right now."

The sound of his master's fingers on the keys stopped, and strong, gloved fingers tilted Daisuke's head up so their eyes met. Kaiser said nothing at all, and Daisuke tried to look down out of respect. Though he did love the sight of his master's beautiful violet eyes…

"Wormmon."

Daisuke thought he'd misheard, until the small Digimon spoke from the doorway. "Yes?"

"Take Daisuke to see V-mon. Use the room I told you about." Kaiser's attention flicked back to Daisuke. "I'll send Wormmon for you when I want you back here. Understood?"

"Yes, master!" Daisuke came to his feet right away, eyes brilliant with joy. "Thank you, master!" Without another thought, he leaned forward to kiss the Kaiser, then hurried out with Wormmon.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Pretty sure I know exactly how this is ending now.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 17,500|| **Chapter Count:** 35/40  
 **Notes:** Implied nudity. Tamed Daisuke. Referred to sensory deprivation.

* * *

No sooner did Daisuke get out of the control room than Kaiser flicked a few keys and one of the monitors blanked out, then resolved itself to show Daisuke hurrying in Wormmon's wake. Kaiser admired the view for a few moments – he saw no reason for Daisuke to bother with clothes around home, anyway – then returned to his work. He trusted Daisuke to behave himself, but he did not trust V-mon at all. He'd refrained from putting a Ring or Spiral on him – those Spirals were such fun and he still somewhat wondered about testing one of them on one of the Chosen's partners – mostly because he wasn't sure of how such an act would resonate with Daisuke.

The Chosen and their partners remained linked on some level no matter what, and he didn't want to start anything that would lead to losing his favorite pet.

Which was another point in favor of testing Spirals out on a partner of theirs. He could see the reactions that came from that, and determine if it were worth the effort to try on V-mon. Until he'd done that, though, V-mon knew better than to try anything too desperate. Keeping Daisuke under his thumb meant that V-mon would behave.

Besides, he was useful doing minor housework around the fortress, with Wormmon to oversee him. He made a point to watch their interactions when he had time, and it amused him to think the two were 'bonding'. Any sort of emotional tie gave him another leash to use.

He paid more attention to his work for a while, noting absently the reunion between his pet and V-mon. V-mon knew something of what Daisuke did now, but seeing him like this, so clearly tamed and properly subservient to his master, had to be a shock. Kaiser made a mental note to watch the whole thing in full detail when he had nothing else to do with his time.

For now, he wanted to get this video ready for the Chosen, to show them exactly what he'd done to Daisuke, how much his pet thoroughly loved it – or had once he finally submitted – and how little chance they stood of ever taking his pet away from him.

Perhaps, he considered, he could show this to V-mon, too. It would crush what little spirit that seeing his partner again could bring up in the little Digimon, and Kaiser approved of that.

He saved his finished work and took another glance to see what Daisuke and V-mon were up to. One eyebrow crept faintly upward as he saw V-mon waving his paws and trying to tug Daisuke somewhere.

 _Where does he think they could go? None of the doors will let them out, even if they could get by my guards._

But V-mon might well not know that, since he'd never seen fit to tell him. Wormmon might have, but the point remained that they couldn't get out without Kaiser knowing.

So what was V-mon trying to do?

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Well? What do you think he's trying to do?


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 18,000|| **Chapter Count:** 36/40  
 **Notes:** Implied nudity. Tamed Daisuke. Referred to sensory deprivation. Reunion between Daisuke and V-mon.

* * *

Daisuke stumbled into the room Wormmon led him to, eyes falling on V-mon almost right away. His partner had his back to him, grumbling as he sorted through some things Daisuke had no idea about what they were. Nor did he care.

"V-mon!"

V-mon whirled around at once, his eyes widening when he saw who stood there. Then he blinked some, head going to one side.

"Daisuke? I thought humans wore clothes..."

Daisuke blinked a little at that, looking down at himself. He hadn't even thought about it until V-mon said something. He couldn't remember wearing anything from the moment Kaiser… well, he hadn't really needed them since, had he? He shook his head.

"Doesn't matter." He took a couple of quick steps forward. "I'm glad to see you again!"

V-mon lurched over and wrapped himself around Daisuke's leg, a floodgate opening as he babbled about how happy _he_ was, how much he'd missed Daisuke, he'd worried about him, Wormmon _said_ he was all right, but V-mon wasn't ever sure what he could believe, because what if Wormmon was _wrong_?

Daisuke rubbed the small blue head and grinned. "Well, I'm just fine." And he was. Really. His master took good care of him, especially now that he'd learned his lessons about where he belonged and who he belonged _to_.

V-mon tilted his head up. "Are we going home now? Away from here?"

That got a very confused blink out of Daisuke. "Why would we leave here?" This _was_ his home now. He did wonder what his parents had been told – and he thought he'd seen Jun on some of master's monitoring screens, but he wasn't always sure he could trust those.

His partner stared at him. "Because we don't belong here! This is the Kaiser's place! He's holding us _prisoner_!" His lip quivered and Daisuke wished he could do something to stop that. V-mon just… just didn't understand? Was that it?

Daisuke leaned forward. "V-mon, the Kaiser is my master. I belong to him. He's _everything_ to me." He didn't know how else to say it. He rubbed at the side of his neck where his master fed from him. "He needs me, and I need him. I wouldn't want it any other way."

V-mon's eyes just got bigger and bigger. "You want him to take over the Digital World?" He sounded stricken to the heart.

Daisuke hated to hurt him. "What I want doesn't matter, V-mon. I'm his pet." It sounded a bit odd to say it, but it was so. "When he tells me to do something, I do it." It wasn't about choices. It was about what was right, and his obedience to his master was right.

V-mon grabbed harder onto Daisuke's leg. "We have to get out of here! You need to talk to the others! He did something to you! Did he put a Ring on you? Or one of those Spirals?"

Daisuke just shook his head. How could he convince V-mon of the truth?

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Poor V-mon. He's having it rough.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 18,5000|| **Chapter Count:** 37/40  
 **Notes:** Implied nudity. Tamed Daisuke. Referred to sensory deprivation.

* * *

A few deft swipes of his hands provided Kaiser not only with the sound in their meeting place, but a quick rewind of the security video so he knew what was going on. He smiled at Daisuke's stolid insistence on staying there and decided to take the chance to reinforce all of this, both for his pet and for V-mon.

Where they met wasn't that far from his control room and he hurried there, stepping into the doorway just as V-mon tried to get through it. He looked down at the blue Digimon, who stared up at him in shock, and hurried back, hiding himself behind Daisuke's legs.

His pet lit up at the sight of him. "Master!" Then a moment of fear, gaze dropping to V-mon. Kaiser let it linger for a few moments, then reached out to pull his pet closer to him, enfolding him in his embrace and stroking his hair.

V-mon stared up all over again, his shock doubled, lip quivering. "Daisuke?"

"He's all mine," Kaiser purred. "There's nothing you or anyone else can do to change that. And you don't want it changed, do you, pet?"

Daisuke leaned in closer, and Kaiser wasn't surprised to feel him trembling. He'd cultivated the terror of solitude in his pet very thoroughly. "No, master. I don't _ever_ want to be away from you."

He petted again. "I know. You don't have to worry. I won't leave you and you won't leave me." He tilted Daisuke's head to the side and took a small nip, enough to get a few delicious drops of blood. He preferred dining in bed, since that meant they could move on to more intimate activities right away, but this was more a snack, for demonstration purposes. If he could show this to the Chosen in person, it could have even more of an impact than his new gift to them would.

Then he smiled, pulling his head away from Daisuke's neck, soothing him with a caress through his hair.

"V-mon. I have a mission for you. You _will_ carry it out. I don't think I need to explain why." He wouldn't harm Daisuke. He seldom harmed what was his. But if V-mon thought that, Kaiser didn't care. "You're going to carry something to the Chosen for me. You may watch it with them if you wish. When you're done, then you can choose if you will return or not. If you do, you won't leave here again without my permission."

V-mon made a small noise in the back of his throat, but Kaiser didn't care. He had what he needed in the pocket of his cape and pulled it out before calling for Wormmon.

"Take V-mon to where he can meet the Chosen." He knew Wormmon heard his orders to V-mon as well. This would work out properly. He pulled Daisuke back into his arms. "Come, pet. I have plans for us."

He guided Daisuke away, pleased that his pet didn't even look back.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** The reactions of the Chosen and V-mon to what Kaiser showed them will be seen in a side-story.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 19,000|| **Chapter Count:** 38/40  
 **Notes:** Implied nudity. Tamed Daisuke. Referred to sensory deprivation.

* * *

Daisuke curled himself into his master's embrace, sated and content and absolutely happy beyond any memory of the term before. Everything he'd thought made him happy in the time before – before his master, before he'd learned what his purpose in life was – didn't seem to make that much of a difference anymore. If his master wanted him to enjoy the sunlight or the sound of a storm on the roof or playing soccer, then he would arrange matters so Daisuke experienced those things.

Well, the soccer was kind of optional, unless Kaiser wanted to play against him. The idea of being around other people, people who didn't understand, who would try to take him away from his master… Daisuke hated that, and curled tighter into the Kaiser's arms to get away from the thought.

"Pet?" Kaiser murmured, once again running his hands through Daisuke's hair. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, master," Daisuke replied right away. "I just had a thought I don't like." He couldn't entirely comprehend not telling his master what was on his mind, though he kind of thought his master would already know. After all, Kaiser could and did do as he pleased with Daisuke's mind, and had since that first glorious moment of eye contact all those months ago.

"Really? Tell me about it."

To Daisuke, no sweeter words could've been said. Kaiser _could_ read his mind but trusted Daisuke to tell him the truth. And more, he wanted to hear Daisuke speak. He thought Daisuke's existence _mattered_. Daisuke couldn't remember anyone else who'd done that.

He quickly spilled everything, arching against the Kaiser's hands as they roamed more over him, his voice stuttering whenever they touched intimate territory. That was something else that no one but Kaiser wanted of him, and Daisuke enjoyed their time together more than he could find words to express. Only Kaiser for him, for now and forever.

"I've promised you this before, and I want you to believe me," Kaiser said as he tilted Daisuke's head up so their eyes met. Daisuke knew the feel of his master's mind by now, and he could tell Kaiser wasn't using his powers now. This was honest truth. "No one will _ever_ take you from me. You belong to me. You _want_ to belong to me, don't you?"

"Of course, master!" He would've wanted that no matter what. He and Kaiser were meant to be together. He could feel that in every part of himself.

"Good pet," Kaiser praised. Daisuke loved the sight of the smile that appeared a heartbeat later . "I don't have time for soccer now, but when the Chosen fools are all defeated and this world lies under my control, I promise you that we will have time together that no one can interrupt, to do whatever we wish with."

Daisuke did not actually squeal, but the way that he snuggled up said it all. Then another question occurred. "Master? What _are_ you going to do with the Chosen?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** Two chapters left.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 19,500|| **Chapter Count:** 39/40  
 **Notes:** Implied nudity. Tamed Daisuke. Mentioned slavery.

* * *

Kaiser hadn't expected such a question out of his pet. He wasn't precisely displeased, but Daisuke wasn't supposed to think too many thoughts that weren't focused on his master.

 _At least he's not thinking about actually leaving me._ He was more than satisfied with Daisuke's level of loyalty. And it was a good question, one that he hadn't considered often lately, since he'd been more focused on Daisuke's taming and being certain the Chosen knew that it wasn't going to change.

But now that he'd taken care of that, he knew he should make some plans for that. He'd found Daisuke useful in the beginning because of his ability to Armor Evolve, and as he'd gotten to know him, Daisuke's delicious taste and his usefulness as a spy contributed to what he'd chosen to do with him.

Plus, he...well… he liked Daisuke. He thought that he might have even if they were different. If, somehow, they could be on the same side, but that was a _different_ side. If he weren't the Kaiser and Daisuke wasn't his pet, they could be...could still be…

Kaiser mentally shook that off and refocused his thoughts. He didn't have time to worry about foolishness that could never be.

"I haven't decided yet," he said, answering his pet's question. "I suppose I could keep one or two of them around to feed from." Taking Daisuke's blood on a regular basis would mean that he would need to feed Daisuke regularly and make certain he got enough rest to make up for what he took. Which wasn't such a bad idea; he did want to take care of what was his. But with more people to feed from, then he could indulge _other_ passions with Daisuke and not worry about wearing him out.

Daisuke nodded and Kaiser petted him soothingly. "Perhaps we could investigate to see if my Rings and Spirals will work on humans. Some of them could be useful like that," Kaiser mused. Daisuke nodded again, a small smile flickering over his lips.

"What about..." His smile faded as he struggled, then returned in a flash. "The blond one? The one with the… Pegasumon?"

Takaishi Takeru. Kaiser hadn't failed to notice the way he looked at his pet now and then. It hadn't ever reached a point where he truly thought Takaishi wanted to do anything that he disapproved of to his pet. But if they'd had more time together…

"I think you might have a good idea there," Kaiser approved. "He could be very useful around the fortress as well." His eyes flickered for a few seconds in amusement. "What do you think of him scrubbing the floors and washing dishes? Laundry?"

Daisuke laughed, snuggling his head against Kaiser's touch in perfect trust. "I think that would be wonderful, master."

Kaiser chuckled as well. "Then that's what will be. And we can find other uses for the others. They'll all be our slaves. Would you like that?"

"I like whatever you like, master."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Notes:** I'm almost done... I can't believe it, really.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Word Count:** 500|| **Story Word Count:** 20,000|| **Chapter Count:** 40/40  
 **Notes:** Implied nudity and sex. Tamed Daisuke.

* * *

Daisuke groaned at the feeling of his master's fangs sinking into his neck, arching into that seductive, addictive touch, writhing against the caress of those knowledgeable hands, burning with desire that he could not put into words but didn't need to. Kaiser knew him inside and out, knew what to do to get him aroused and ready in mere moments, knew how to satisfy his own needs with Daisuke in a way that made Daisuke want him even more.

"Please, master." Daisuke could barely form the words, his throat choked with passion and want and _need_. "Please!"

Kaiser pulled his fangs out and licked his lips before he pressed a tender kiss against where he'd bitten Daisuke. "What was that, pet?"

"Please, master!" Daisuke repeated, trying to writhe against his master, wanting on a level that he'd never dreamed he could before all of this. "I want you so much...please!"

Kaiser turned Daisuke's head to meet his eyes, one eyebrow quirking upward as he did. "Excuse me, pet?" There was the faintest hint of disapproval there, and Daisuke held back a whimper. He hated it _so much_ when he displeased his master.

"You make me want you so much," he gasped, straining for the truth and for a way to ease his master's annoyance. "I can't help it. I need you, master. I'll always need you."

The twist of pain in his heart eased when he saw Kaiser's eyes clearing and his master set another kiss, this time on Daisuke's quivering lips.

"Of course you do. Do you want me to want you?"

Daisuke writhed harder, trying to make it plain not just how much he wanted Kaiser, but how much he wanted his master to return that need. "Yes, master!" He hated having to use words, stupid words that never said what he wanted them to.

He hoped Kaiser wouldn't delay his gratification. It wouldn't be the first time if he did, if Daisuke pushed too hard. Daisuke existed to please his master, and if his master's pleasure included pleasing him, then he was honored for it. But his personal pleasure wasn't _mandatory_. He wasn't going to get it every time. He did many times; Kaiser enjoyed seeing him in the mindless heat of lust and desire and need. But sometimes his master could be cruel as well as kind.

Today it seemed he would be kind. Today Kaiser roused him to even greater heights with little more than a few kisses and touches in places Daisuke hadn't imagined could feel that good. Not that he'd ever thought about it. His master alone could arose him.

Once, twice, and again, Kaiser brought him to ultimate completion, until Daisuke quivered bonelessly in his master's arms, exhausted and drained to the point he could hardly move.

"Do you want anything else, Daisuke?"

"No, master," Daisuke murmured, trying hard to form his answer. "Just to please you. As long as I can."

"Forever, then," Kaiser promised. "We'll be together forever, my Daisuke."

 **The End**

 **Notes:** Well, that's it. At least for now. The day will come when I write sequels and side stories to tell what happens afterward and to fill in the blanks. But today is not that day.


End file.
